


Exploring New Territory

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, First Times, M/M, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair tries to get Jim to do some exploring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploring New Territory

**Author's Note:**

> My first venture into TS fandom..be gentle 

## Exploring New Territory

by Sarah

Author's webpage: <http://people.gojasper.com/p/ratchick/index.html>

* * *

I want you to come   
Walk this world with me  
With the light in our eyes  
It's hard to see  
Holding on and on 'till we believe  
I'm not touched, but I'm aching to be   
~Heather Nova 

The hard, muscular body moved on top of the one beneath in a slow, deliberate pace, setting an agonizing rhythm. Their hands clutched together as the smaller one arched his head back and let out what can only be described as a growl. 

"God Jim..harder! Fuck me harder.." 

Jim could only comply. "Whatever..you want.." Soon they were moving like a freight train, tumbling out of control. Hands scratching at backs, mouths meeting in bruising kisses. They both came simultaneously and then Sentinel collapsed on Guide. 

"Jesus, man." 

"Mmm. Glad you approve." 

"Approve?!" Blair said incredulously, "Amazing," he whispered kissing his temple. Then, ever so slowly he traveled a finger down Jim's ass, feeling him tense immediately at the action. "Ya know..maybe it's time we..open new windows of opportunity? Explore some new, unchartered territory?" 

"In english, Darwin." 

Blair nuzzled his ear and whispered, "Maybe it's time I fuck you.." 

Jim tensed and immediately, but carefully pulled out of his lover and flopped onto his back, flinging a hand over his eyes. "Look, I'm in a good mood, let's not ruin it with this discussion. Yet again." 

"Look, Jim, we've been lovers for what? Six months? All I'm saying is, maybe we should try some new positions." 

"Boring you already, Chief? So sorry," the scarasm clear in his voice. 

"Come on Jim, don't be like that. You know that's not what I'm saying here." 

"Then what _are_ you saying?" 

Blair flung himself on top of his lover and met his eyes. "How does it feel to be inside me?" 

Jim sighed and tried to look away but was held in place by two persistent fingers. "Come on, Chief, not now.." 

"Tell me." 

"It feels..incredible ok? Tight and hot and," Jim shook himself, "just incredible, alright?!" 

"Uh huh," the younger man nodded, still staring into his lover's eyes. "Now..wouldn't you want me to feel that? And wouldn't you want to be on the receiving end of something that feels so good when you're doing it, but could be even better when done to?" 

"Look..Blair..let's just drop this ok?" 

"No, I wanna know why Jim. Why you tense up every time I touch you there? Something..something didn't happen to you, did it?" 

"Jesus, Blair, no! You think I'd keep that from you?" 

"You've kept a lot of other things from me." 

"I'd never keep something like _that_ from you, Blair. Jeez." 

"Ok, ok, so what is it then, Jim? And don't tell me it's the 'I don't take it up the ass so I'm not gay' syndrome." 

"I should really be insulted here." 

"Jim, I'm _just_ trying to figure this out here." 

"Listen to me, Blair. I. Just. Don't. Want. It. You told me a while ago there are some men that top, some that bottom, and some that do both. I'm a top. What the hell is the big deal?" 

"So, that's it?" 

"Isn't that _enough_?" 

"Yeah, whatever. Goodnight." He turned on his side, leaving Jim to lay there on his back and leaving Blair to think that this'll be the first night they wouldn't cuddle together. 

Jim felt his Guide's anger and fustration and wished he could ease it. Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose and stared at the ceiling. 

//What the hell just happened here?// 

* * *

The next day, Major Crimes was busy with commotion, yet it lacked the playful banter of it's most charismatic member, observer Blair Sandburg. 

It didn't take a genius to see he was in funk. And that he was ignoring one James Ellision. 

"Hey Hairboy, wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" 

Glaring a little at Henri Brown he responded, "Yeah, something like that." 

Then he tried to glare at Jim but he wasn't paying attention. 

//Damn him.// 

Blair nearly jumped out of his skin when Banks bellowed for them to come in his office. If he wasn't pissed at the man he might've found the hand that Jim placed on the back of his neck before they went inside endearing. 

"Yes, Captain?" 

"We've got a stakeout assignment for you." Ignoring the groan from Sandburg, he continued. "Three people are supposedly going to knock off a jewelry store. They're a fast bunch though and always seem to slip past our boys in blue. We've got a tip on where they're supposed to be hiding out so I'm going to place you two in the apartment across the street. Get pictures of the loot when they come home, call for backup, and bust 'em. You know the drill." 

"Very good, Sir. Come on, partner." 

Blair snorted and Banks raised his eyebrows. Jim threw him an apologetic look then turned to leave. 

* * *

//Stakeouts. God I hate stakeouts. Well at least we were able to get pizza before heading here.// 

Blair was busy choosing his slice when he felt Jim's arms wrap around him and a mouth start to chew on his ear. 

"If you're looking for food you're about forty degrees off." 

"Come on, babe..stop all this nonsense." 

Wriggling out of Jim's grip he turned to face him, "It may be nonsense to you, but it's important to me." 

"Sandburg, dammit! It just doesn't interest me alright?!" 

Blair flinched, his face a mask of hurt. 

"Baby.." Jim reached out but the other man backed away. 

"Don't touch me." 

"Blair.." 

"Doesn't interest you.. _I_ don't interest you?" 

"It's not _you_ , don't you understand? It could be anyone, I wouldn't want anyone's dick in me." 

"But I'm not _just_ anyone, Jim. I'm your Guide, your best friend, and someone you love..hell, maybe I'm wrong about that too." 

"You know I do." 

"Then how come you never say it?" Blair countered. 

"Chief, is that what this is about?" the older man asked softly. 

"Fuck, I don't know what it's about anymore Jim! All I know is that I feel like the goddamn wife and you're the insensitive husband and I'm sick of it. I know I love you. I tell you, I show you, I give myself to you. And I'm not saying I'm insecure, I'm just saying _sometimes_ it would be nice to know what's going on in that brain of yours!" Fuming, Blair turned around and stormed into the other room, slamming the door. 

Jim stood frozen, torn on what to do. If he went in there, he could miss the bust, if he didn't he could very well be letting the best thing that happened to him slip away. Part of him just wished he could live the first half of yesterday over and over..the sweet lovemaking, the giggling and teasing..the way they should be. 

Blair Sandburg was like a storm that breezed into his life and never went away. And god if he wasn't grateful for every day. But had he ever say that out loud? No. In his mind, he's said everything he's always wanted to. But when it comes to putting it into words, he just can't do it. Maybe it was because of his childhood, when his father would tell him to 'Be a man. Men don't talk about feelings. Men don't show what they're feeling.' 

Yeah, he knows now how fucked up those words were. But they still stuck with him. Embedded deep inside his brain. They were the reason his marriage failed. Why every relationship before and since then failed. Except Blair. No, Blair he let in. He began to open up when they were friends..something he'd never done before. And then, as they moved their relationship to the next level, he opened up some more. 

But he always keep some areas off limits. Like love. He showed it in their bed and held it with him in his eyes, but never said the words. Why, he didn't know. 

And why he wouldn't let Blair make love to him completely, he didn't know either. It wasn't that top/bottom thing he used as an excuse. Sure some people might feel that way, but he's never once said to himself 'I'm a definite top.' 

Truth was, he is interested; has thought about it many times. Particularly when he's inside Blair. When he's looking into those pleasure filled eyes, that angelic face contorted in ecstasy, and all he can think of is 'what must it feel like to have someone posses you like that?' To be filled with _Blair_ and only him. 

Maybe, it was the same reason he couldn't express how he felt. Because of his father. His father that taught him that 'fags' were filthy. That anyone who engaged in an act like that didn't deserve to live. He thought he'd get over these issues on his own, but maybe he was wrong. 

Obviously, they must be floating around in his subconscious mind if they're the basis behind this dilemma with Blair. 

//This is so stupid though! I don't even care about impressing my father anymore. Why, since that last case I haven't even _talked_ to my father.// 

//Ok, let's think this out logically. One: I love Blair. Two: losing Blair..well I fear that more than death. Three: having Blair make love to me would probably be the sweetest sensation I've ever felt. Four: my father has no say in who I love, how I feel or how I choose to show those feelings. Five: I'm not going to let him mess up my adulthood as he did my childhood. Not anymore.// 

With a new sense of determination he walked toward the bedroom door, about to tell Blair all of this, until he spotted a flurry of movement in the apartment across the street. 

"Shit! Blair, we've got some action. Call for backup." He headed towards the camera and started taking pictures, sighing in relief when he heard Blair obeying his order. 

* * *

It wasn't until after midnight when they finally arrived home. The bust went off without incident. All Jim could think about was finally talking to Blair. Openly and honestly. It could prove to be a little difficult though, since the young man was still ignoring him. 

Before Jim could even blink, Blair was off and headed to his room. His _old_ room. 

"Jesus." 

Jim went and stood outside, knocking on the door. 

"Blair..babe. We need to talk, ok? Come on, Blair.." 

He heard the younger man get up and walk toward him. He opened the doors and stood there with his arms folded over his chest. "What?" 

"Let's sit down, ok?" 

"Yeah, fine," he mumbled noncommittally 

So they did. And Jim rehashed for him everything he had just figured out himself. 

Afterwards he said, "You see..it's like I couldn't even recognize it myself; see the problem at hand. It had nothing to do with you, Blair. It's all this shit from my past." Jim took his lover's hand in his. "And with your help..I'd like to get over it." 

Blair gazed at his lover tenderly. "Of course, Jim. God, man, I'm sorry for being such an ass." 

Jim grinned. "I'm glad you were. It got me to realize all this shit. And I'm..sorry too, for hurting you. I never meant to.." 

"Why James Ellison, I do believe you just _apologized_ to me." 

Jim grinned widely at him. "First step in saying how I feel." 

"Yeah? What's the second?" 

"This," he whispered while leaning in close. Their lips touched with fiery passion, their tongues dueled together playfully, and when Jim pulled away he whispered the words he'd always wanted to say to the man in his arms. 

"I love you." 

Blair pulled back and felt tears prickling behind his eyes. "Jim.." 

"And I want you to show you." 

"You mean..?" 

"Yeah." 

Blair's face lit up. "Let's go upstairs." 

* * *

Shedding their clothes, the lovers lay down on the bed as they kissed with increased passion. Blair covered the larger man's body, his small frame fitting easily on top of him. 

Jim ran his hands all over Blair's body, over his shoulders, down his back and over the firm globes of his ass, while Blair pushed against him harder. 

"God baby.." 

"Gonna take you, Jim.." 

"Yes.." 

"Gonna claim you.." 

"Do it." 

Blair kissed his lover deeply for a few more seconds, before rolling off him to open the bedside drawer. "You wanna use something?" 

"I'm clean babe." 

"I know, it just may..lessen the friction a bit.." 

"I'll be fine." 

"Kay." Blair extracted the tube of KY from the drawer, then molded his body to Jim's. He preceded to gently probe the older man with his prepared fingers until he was sure he was relaxed enough to continue. 

When his cock was greased up, he inched slowly into Jim, kissing his neck and whispering words of love. 

Jim had one leg sprawled in front of the other and was leaning back into his lover's warmth. 

"How you doing?" 

"Hurts.." 

"Shit!" 

"No, it's..ok..it's supposed to hurt, isn't it?" 

"Yeah..the first time, usually." 

"Then it's ok.." 

"Why not.." 

"And no, I don't wanna dial it down. I want to feel all of you..naturally." 

Blair kissed his neck, "Mind Reader and Sentinel, in one." 

Jim chuckled then gasped as Blair pushed in further. Their panting became heavier and moans filled the air until all movement stopped. 

"Blair?" 

"Just..give me a minute." 

"Alright." 

"You doing ok?" 

"Fanstastic." 

"No pain?" 

"No, feels incredible." 

Blair nimbled on his ear, "Good..great." Then began to move. 

"Oh shit..Chief." 

His hand snuck around to pump Jim's cock in time with his thrusts. They began to move faster and harder until Blair was pounding into him and doing the thing he'd always wanted to: make Jim Ellison scream. And he was screaming because of what was being done to him. What _Blair_ was doing to him. Screaming with unabandoned pleasure. 

"Jesus Chief..I'm gonna come." 

"Come, Jim..come for me..oh god..I'm there.." 

Words were lost as unintelligible sobs reached the air and swam all around them. Their overheated bodies clashed together and clung tightly until the throes of orgasm that had swept them up in it's tide breezed by, leaving a glorious afterglow. 

They held each other tightly, happy and sated. As Blair slipped from his depths, Jim turned to face him and gathered the man in his arms, kissing him. Fueled by a hunger that never seemed to get satisfied. 

Blair smiled and nuzzled his cheek, feeling more loved than ever before. 

"You know what, Chief? I think we should go exploring new terriority more often." 

* * *

End

 


End file.
